


Even Walls have Ears

by CharlotteGoldfinch



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGoldfinch/pseuds/CharlotteGoldfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when OFC wishes from the impossible?<br/>-Eventual Spoilers for Crimson Peak ahead. read at own digression-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Walls have Ears

The museum in my local city was hosting one of the best fashion events – Period clothes through the Movie ages. They had so many movie collections, including my favourites, Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice, and the most recent movie to add to my list: Crimson Peak. I had to go see the collections. Getting to see the most intricate designs up close. Each stitch, embroider, pattern. It was like a Macy’s addicts dream come true! 

I knew I had to get there early on the opening day, because it was apparently very busy and a popular event. Lucky it was free, because being a student, monetary funds were quite hard to find. When I got down to the museum, I could already see the queue going around for about 2 blocks. It was going to be quite a wait...but I could handle it. I had been to SDCC in the past, I knew what I was dealing with. 

After about two hours of constant queueing, I was finally in the doors and made my way directly to the Crimson Peak display, pressing my face against the glass casing as I saw the fantastic design of Kate Hawley. The woman was a genius. The designs for Lucille that I never got to see on camera were simply fabulous. Thomas Sharpe’s costumes were simply beautiful. The discoloured, rusted clothes that he wore in his final scene were amazing. And what made it better were the comments under each costume said by the cast themselves. 

“I absolutely loved the way the clothes felt when I was dressed as Thomas. I felt I was truly one with him in a way I wasn’t normal to have felt when I wore any other of my characters costumes. -Tom Hiddleston” 

“The flowing fabrics of Edith really helped me to materialise the intentions for her character. Unlike Lucille, Edith wore loose fitting and fly away clothing, which showed her instincts of being loose and fragile. Hawley really did an amazing job of designing Edith. It was such a pleasure to wear her creation. -Mia Wasikowska” 

“The tightness of Lucille’s character and the tightness of her clothes reflected her personality. It was simply an honour to have worked with such a designer. I hope we can work with her again. -Jessica Chastain” 

I heard on the tannoy a reminder to enter a competition to take home a few Crimson Peak exclusive goodies and that the competition was being held in the next room over. I took no time at all to get over there, and found the competition was a trivia competition. Whoever could answer the most trivia questions in 90 seconds got to take home the novelisation of the book by Nancy Holder, a copy of “The Art of Darkness” and the large cinematic poster that the company used to advertise the movie, signed by the cast themselves. I felt like I knew enough of the movies trivia to be in with a shot of winning, so I sat in a booth, surrendered my phone and bag in case of any cheating and got to work being timed on my knowledge. 

The questions weren’t that difficult and I actually ended up answering all of the questions correctly. I thought I was good, but I didn’t estimate that I was that good. I was pronounced the winner there and then, being given my prizes. It felt good to have won something so unique and special for myself. I hung around for a while after that, walking around the other exhibits and eventually retreat back to my car to travel back home. 

Arriving home, I put the kettle on and got ready to sit down and read my new books, curling up on the sofa with the steaming mug of tea in my hands and a book resting on my lap. I turned the page on the art book first, admiring the designs of the costume and the walls of Allerdale Hall. It looked absolutely fascinating, and I secretly wished that Allerdale Hall was real so I could travel to England and visit it in the flesh. Unfortunately that was most definitely not the case. Allerdale was just a movie set, built up by Guillermo himself to make a fascinating Gothic Romance movie. I would never get to visit Allerdale Hall in person. Only in my dreams. Literally. 

I closed the book and downed the rest of my tea, deciding to make some food before going to for a bath. Like any normal person, I put on my music player and played the soundtrack to Crimson Peak. I felt immediately transformed and inside the ethereal halls of the Sharpe's home. I felt at peace. I felt at home, so to speak. 

After I finished in the bath, I sat and watched the movie to pass the time before I eventually fell asleep. I admired each second of the movie, enjoying it as if I were on Death Row and it was the last thing I'd be able to do. 

I found that I was actually speaking every single word with Edith, I have seen this movie way too many times... Ithought to myself. Unfortunately the excitement of the days events meant I was unable to fulfil watching the entire movie, and I found myself drifting off to sleep. I eventually felt myself drift into unconsciousness just as Edith arrived at Allerdale Hall for the very first time. "I wish I could leave here and live in Allerdale," I whispered to myself as I fell asleep, and I heard something, or someone, laugh wickedly at my wish. 

… 

The next morning I woke up, and the movie had played itself continuously through the night, and only this time it was playing in slow motion. "Odd... I didn’t lean on the remote, did I?" I murmured, walking into the kitchen, seeing more weird things. 

On the side in the kitchen next to the kettle, was a full cup of steaming hot tea. I didn't make one. I hadn't heard anybody come in and make one... I lived alone. Unless I had been making tea in my sleep, I was definitely sure I had a ghost living in my house. Continuing the weird shenanigans going on in my house, I saw a note next to the tea. "Drink me, and all of your wishes will come true." 

I was being punked. There was probably a hidden camera in my house and I was all part of some big prank show. Nonetheless I was thirsty, I needed my morning tea like I was an alcoholic. I ignored the note as a harmless prank, and drank down the tea. 

And again, I heard that same wicked laugh from before, and before long I was falling to the floor, unconscious again.


End file.
